gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14U Gelgoog (Outer Space Type)
|image=MS-14U_Gelgoog_(Outer_Space_Type)_Char_Unit.png |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usertype=Commander |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MS-14U |OfficialName=Gelgoog (Outer Space Type) |archetype=MS-14A Gelgoog |oftheline= |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet, |manufacturer=Axis Zeon, |operator=Axis Zeon, |pilot=Char Aznable, Apolly Bay;Andy |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |length= |width= |armaments=Vulcan Gun Hidden Beam Saber (located in a compartment on the left wrist) 110mm Machine Gun (located on the right wrist) |SpecEquip=2x External Propellant Tank, ejectable |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle Twin Beam Sword (aka Beam Naginata) Prototype Large Beam Rifle Giant Bazooka Shield |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MS-14U Gelgoog (Outer Space Type) is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet manga series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14U Gelgoog Outer Space Type is a heavily modified version of the original MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type, specifically designed for use in deep space. Thanks to a completely different backpack, it features an improved power plant, thrust, and maneuverability to suit the skills of its pilot, Char Aznable. Its overall shape has been altered, most notably the shape of the head and torso as well as the much slimmer design of its legs. It is possible that these modifications to the body made the unit lighter while reducing its target silhouette. The unit appears to perform better than its predecessor and most certainly outstrips the MS-06F2 Zaku F2, as Andy has difficulty handling the suit after becoming its primary pilot. The MS-14U is known to be able to wield most if not all of its predecessor's armaments, and is seen at least using the beam naginata, zulu-style shield and beam rifle. The problem with the original Gelgoog not having sufficient fixed armaments was resolved somewhat by the addition of a single vulcan gun in the head, a 110mm rapid fire rifle in the right wrist, and a hidden beam saber located in the left wrist. It is possible that the vulcan gun and beam saber were borrowed from a fallen RGM-79 GM while the 110mm rifle has been added by replacing the arm with that of an MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. History The MS-14U Gelgoog Outer Space Type was created after the conclusion of the One Year War at the Zeon base on Axis. After it was damaged and defeated in combat by Amuro Ray and his RX-78-2 Gundam, Char Aznable's Gelgoog Commander Type is repaired and modified to improve its performance, adding a new and more powerful backpack as well as replacing the beam spot gun in the arm with a 110mm rifle taken from an MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. It is then held is reserve while Char pilots the MSN-02 Zeong. After the end of the battle of A Baoa Qu, Char flees using his Gelgoog to support the Zeon retreat to Axis. While at Axis, Char's Gelgoog is further refined, adding a more streamlined design, larger thrusters, a vulcan gun and a hidden beam saber, earning the unit the new designation of MS-14U Gelgoog Outer Space Type. Char uses the MS-14U as his primary mobile suit until he transfers to the refined MSN-02 Perfect Zeon. After this point, the MS-14U is piloted by Andy. Andy, who had previously been piloting a MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type, has difficluty adapting to the vastly superior unit, at least initially. The unit is later mass produced as the MS-14U Gelgoog Mass Produced Outer Space Type. It is unclear how long this suit was used by Axis Zeon, but it is not present during the Neo Zeon War, suggesting that it had been phased out by then. Variants *MS-14U Gelgoog (Mass Production Outer Space Type) External Links ja:MS-14U ゲルググ